bandassonorasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chrono Cross
Chrono Cross es un videojuego de Squaresoft lanzado en 1999. Su banda sonora está compuesta por Yasunori Mitsuda. Valoración Lista de soundtracks Disco 1 * 1. "Chrono Cross ~ Scars of Time ~" (CHRONO CROSS ~時の傷痕~) 2:29 * 2. "Between Life and Death" (死線) 2:38 * 3. "Arni Village - Home World" (アルニ村 ホーム) 3:23 * 4. "Fields of Time - Home World" (時の草原 ホーム・ワールド) 3:26 * 5. "Lizard Dance" (トカゲと踊れ) 2:41 * 6. "Reminiscing ~ Uneraseable Memory ~" (回想 〜消せない想い〜) 3:25 * 7. "On the Beach of Dreams - Another World" (夢の岸辺に アナザー・ワールド) 2:22 * 8. "Arni Village - Another World" (アルニ村 アナザー) 3:32 * 9. "Ephemeral Memory" (うたかたの想い) 2:51 * 10. "Lost Fragment" (失われた欠片) 3:12 * 11. "Drowned Valley" (溺れ谷) 2:00 * 12. "Termina - Another World" (テルミナ アナザー) 2:43 * 13. "Departed Souls" (去りにし者ども) 3:43 * 14. "Forest of Illusion" (影切りの森) 3:25 * 15. "Viper Manor" (蛇骨館) 2:54 * 16. "Victory ~ A Gift of Spring ~" (勝利 ~春の贈り物~) 0:56 * 17. "A Child Lost in Time" (時の迷い子) 3:24 * 18. "Guldove - Another World" (ガルドーブ アナザー) 3:26 * 19. "Hydra's Swamp" (ヒドラの沼) 3:10 * 20. "Fragment of a Dream" (夢のかけら) 1:35 * 21. "Voyage - Another World" (航海 アナザー・ワールド) 2:32 * 22. "Ghost Ship" (幽霊船) 2:00 * 23. "Death Volcano" (死炎山) 3:39 * 24. "Fortress of Ancient Dragons" (古龍の砦) 3:54 * 25. "Grief" (悲愴) 0:20 Disco 2 * 1. "Beginning of a Dream" (夢のはじまり) 0:42 * 2. "A Narrow Space Between Dimensions" (次元の狭間) 2:47 * 3. "Termina - Home World" (テルミナ ホーム) 3:38 * 4. "Dragon Knight" (龍の騎士) 3:01 * 5. "Voyage - Home World" (航海 ホーム・ワールド) 3:22 * 6. "Guldove - Home World" (ガルドーブ ホーム) 3:58 * 7. "Marbule - Home World" (マブーレ ホーム) 2:55 * 8. "Zelbess" (ゼルベス) 2:42 * 9. "The Splendidly Grand Magic Troupe" (天晴驚愕大奇術団) 1:31 * 10. "Nap" (まどろみ) 0:13 * 11. "Chronomantique" (クロノマンティーク) 3:18 * 12. "Dilemma" (窮地) 2:47 * 13. "Optimism" (楽天) 2:19 * 14. "Isle of the Dead" (亡者の島) 3:11 * 15. "Dead Sea/Tower of Destruction" (死海・滅びの塔) 3:10 * 16. "Prisoners of Fate" (運命に囚われし者たち) 3:26 * 17. "A Light for Lost Hopes" (あらかじめ失われし、ともしび) 0:32 * 18. "Island of the Earth Dragon" (土龍の島) 3:16 * 19. "Navel of the World" (世界のへそ) 2:59 * 20. "Gale" (疾風) 2:00 * 21. "Victory ~ A Cry in Summer ~" (勝利 ~夏の呼び声~) 0:53 * 22. "Marbule - Another World" (マブーレ アナザー) 3:00 * 23. "Magic from the Fairies" (妖精のくれた魔法) 0:13 * 24. "Etude 1" (エチュード1) 0:12 * 25. "Etude 2" (エチュード2) 0:14 * 26. "Magical Dreamers ~ The Wind, Stars, and Waves ~" (MAGICAL DREAMERS ~風と星と波と~) 2:02 Disco 3 * 1. "Garden of God" (神の庭) 2:45 * 2. "Chronopolis" (クロノポリス) 4:12 * 3. "Fate ~ The God of Destiny ~" (FATES ~運命の神~) 3:10 * 4. "Jellyfish Sea" (海月海) 2:55 * 5. "Burning Orphanage" (炎の孤児院) 2:44 * 6. "The Girl Who Stole the Stars" (星を盗んだ少女) 3:48 * 7. "The Dream that Time Dreams" (時のみる夢) 4:01 * 8. "Dragon's Prayer" (龍の祈り) 5:37 * 9. "Terra Tower" (星の塔) 2:26 * 10. "Frozen Flame" (凍てついた炎) 2:54 * 11. "Dragon God" (龍神) 3:21 * 12. "Dark Realms of Time" (時の闇にて) 0:42 * 13. "Life ~ A Distant Promise ~" (生命 ~遠い約束~) 6:32 * 14. "Reminiscing ~ Uneraseable Memory ~" (回想 ~消せない想い~) 1:39 * 15. "Radical Dreamers ~ Unstolen Jewel ~" (RADICAL DREAMERS ~盗めない宝石~) 4:25 * 16. "Fragment of a Dream" (夢のかけら) 2:00 Categoría:Bandas sonoras